Bloody Hotel chapter 1
by Elphie-Nessa
Summary: A chilling tale about 4 teens vacation..who will survive...can you?
1. Chapter 1

RATED PG 13 FOR BLOOD, VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL PREFRANCES

**Bloody Hotel Chapter 1**

My friends and I were traveling to San Francisco for the summer. Autumn and I took her jeep. The boys took Jake's icy blue Camero. We took route 66. That summer was the worst I have experienced … or ever will. I don't like to tell this horrific tale. It starts on the night of the Rocky Road concert.Where are we April?" Autumn asked impatiently with her blindfold on. I was driving her to the concert for her 17th Birthday. I pulled into an empty parking placebeside the boys. "We're here", I said turning the car off looking at all the crazed teens just like us. Autumn is a 17 year old with dark brown hair and sea foam green eyes. She is about 5'8. She untied her blindfold and let out a small shriek and hugged me.

Jake, the jock, opened my door and Cole opened Autumn's. "Hello ladies" Cole said smiling and leaning in the jeep door. His shabby brown hair and denim blue eyes. Jake stuck his hand inside waiting for me to take it. Jake had black hair like me and devilish blue eyes. I have blue eyes. Autumn got out the car and I took Jake's hand. He pulled me out and kissed me softly on the cheek. We started down the row of cars toward the stadium. I handed Autumn and Cole their tickets.

" April, you got us front row tickets! You're the Best!" Autumn said freaking out. " Hey Cole I'll race you in a piggy back race." Jake said getting in front of me waiting for me to get on to his back. " You're on" He said laughing pulling Autumn on to his back. " Ready…Set… GO!" Jake yelled taking off full speed with me on his back. Cole flew past us. He stopped and yelled " Victory is Mine". Jake was more mature than to yell in public. We got in line and the ticket usher stared at Autumn in her pink flowery strapless dress. " Do you have a problem, sir?" Cole said taking her ticket to get in front of her and to break the trance.

" Uh…No sir, thanks, enjoy the show." He said. Cole took her hand and led her inside. Jake took mine and did the same. I couldn't read his emotion very well. We got to our seats then the lights dimmed. Art, the guitar player, struck a cord. Then the colored lights started to flash green, red, yellow, and blue. Then the rest of the band started the singer began with the opening lyric, "How do you document real life when real life is getting more like fiction each day, headlines breadlines blow my mind and now this dead line eviction or pay RENT". Two hours passed and they were on their last song they asked for all men wearing caps to take it off in respect for the dead. I fell asleep against Jake in his leather jacket. He stroked my black hair gently. Autumn was asleep against Cole. The song ended and everyone started to pour out.

Jake picked me up in his arms and carried me out like a baby. Cole carried Autumn the same way. "Cole, do you want to take her jeep to start our trip?" He nodded and set her in the passengers seat and buckled her in. Jake buckled me in to his Camero and turned it on. Cole pulled out and Jake did the same. I was comforted by the constant purr of the motor. Jake followed Cole. He turned on soft rock. They pulled into a small gas station and started to fill up. Jake went in to pay. He walked out with two cokes and a king sized Reeses. He topped off and got in. He woke me up to give me my Reeses. He gave me a light kiss. I looked over at Autumn who was smiling and sipping on her Dr. Pepper and eating her Runts.

He fired up the Camero again and pulled out fast. Cole followed us into the misty cold night. I turned the station to a Broadway station. Jake looked at me a little funny not knowing I am a Broadway chick. He leaned in and kissed me. " We will be at the hotel in about 2 hours." Jake said settling back into his seat. " Ok baby " I said biting into a Reeses. I fell asleep after my first Reese. Jake woke me by tickling me below my rib cage. " We're here" he said with a cynical grin. I let out a small whimper as I stepped out of the Camero and saw what kind of hotel we were staying in. " Um…Jake…is this the right hotel?" I asked, keeping my distance from the hotel's bad vibe.

" Welcome to the Escobar Hotel" the doorman said with a lazy eye. I grabbed Jake's hand as Cole and Autumn followed behind us. " Let me take your bag, miss" the bell boy insisted. He was well dressed in a navy blue hat, jacket, and pants with a blood red collared shirt underneath. He had the most adorable smile. Jake took my hand and led me to the check in counter. " Welcome sir and miss, how can I help you" asked the tall gangly man behind the counter. " Yes we are the Jake McCalister and Miss April Donald. " Oh yes, you two have the finest suites. I will have James show you to your room. Cole and Autumn joined us in the elevator with the bell boy. I watched the doors close slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Hotel Chapter 2

I heard the thunder clap as the elevator shut. Our suite was on the 18th floor. We had just passed the 7th floor when the lights in the elevator went out I could feel someone's hot sticky breath on the back of my neck and faint whisper and maybe a scream of a woman or young boy. The lights came back on and I cuddled close to Jake putting my head on his shoulder. He hugged me tight. I could see April in the back kissing Cole up against the wall.

The elevator opened and we pilled out. I eyed the bell boy, He made me very uncomfortable. He walked us to our suite and I detached from Jake. He said "Ladies here is your presidential suite". I smiled sweetly and said "Thanks Hun" then gave him a quick kiss. I shut the door and locked it. "Autumn did that bell boy seem a little strange?" I asked unzipping my Lime green suite case and pulling clothes out unpacking them. "Yes April I think he did" she gazed out the window in spite the thunder storm that was going on.

After I was done unpacking I looked over and autumn was still staring out of the window. "Autumn come unpack Hun... the boys will want to come over." I said shutting the curtains so she couldn't see out. " Ok fine" she walked over and unpacked her suit case. I heard a knock at the door. I looked out the little peephole. It was room service with flowers. I opened the door and looked at the beautiful flowers. " Yes is this Miss Autumn Samuals room?" the little old flower lady asked. "Yes Mam'n it is" I said smiling innocently. "Your mom wanted me to give these to her," Stated the little old lady.

"Thank you" I said giving her a $ 10 dollar tip, I felt bad that she had to work in her age. "Thank you miss" she said giving me Autumn's flowers.

I shut the door and locked it back. "Autumn you have flowers" I said in a peachy manor. I set them down and handed her the card. Autumn opened the card and smiled. "Its from Mom", she start to unpack. She grabbed her pajamas and headed to our bathroom. " April we have a Jacuzzi and a shower with hyper jets." She shut the bathroom door. She changed while I changed in to pink penguin pajamas. She came out with black brat pajamas on. The boys knocked on my door. I opened it, " hello Ladies, We wish to say good night. Jake kissed me long but soft. "Good night boys" Autumn said ending her kiss with Cole. She shut her door and locked it. We slipped into our beds. I fell asleep. The thunder storm raged on worsening by the hour. Autumn fell asleep before I did.

I had a weird dream that night. It showed gruesome, murders here at the hotel. I woke up breathing intensely sweat rolling down my face. . I slipped out of the bed and snuck to the bathroom. I turned on the light and walked over to the sink. I looked at myself for a while then turned on the cold water. I splashed it on to my face. I tapped on Autumn and whispered " Hey I'm going to see Jake." "Hmmmk" she said turning. I opened the door and peered down the dark dim hallway. The lightning flashed luminating the whole hall. I knock on the boy's door. Cole answered the door. " Hey April, is anything wrong?" he asked with a bit of intrest. I said with a bit of panic in my voice, " Can I come lay with Jake", I rubbed my head breathing kind of heavly. He said " Sure" he opened the door. I turned on the lamp, and curled up with Jake. I feel asleep feeling the storm calming down.


End file.
